St. Kitts
'''St. Kitts '''is an island in the West Indies that is part of the British Empire. It was relatively close to Nassau, and sometimes does trade with them. The primary export is sugarcane and a large slave population can be found on the island. History Background St. Kitts was discovered and claimed for the Spanish Empire by Christopher Columbus in 1493. At the time, the island was inhabited by the Caribs. The first English colony on the island was established in 1623, with a French colony follwing two years later. The British and French briefly united to massacre the Caribs, in order to prevent the Caribs from massacring them. They then partioned the island, with the British getting the middle and the French the ends of the island. In 1630, the Spanish sent a force to seize the island, but it was returned to the British after they signed a peace treaty. The island originally produced tobacco, but switched to sugarcane in 1640 due to competition from Virginia. Due to the labor-intensive nature of sugarcane cultivation, large numbers of African slaves were imported. This began very shortly after Europeans arrived on the island. Season Three After the death of Miranda Barlow in Charles Town, Captain Flint proclaims that any magistrate who hangs men for piracy will be killed by him. He mentions St. Kitts, along with Bridgetown, Martinique and Nevis as places where he has done so to one such magistrate. The magistrate says that Flint's victims were corrupt men and he was honest, but he is killed anyway. En route to Nassau, Governor Woodes Rogers docks his fleet in the harbor St. Kitts. There, they meet Benjamin Hornigold, who tells Rogers that Flint is dead after being chased into a storm. Max, Anne Bonny and Jack Rackham, fearing that the British will arrive to retake Nassau soon, decide to exchange the gold for commodities more easily carried. Max and Anne meet with the son of the wealthiest man in St Kitts. This man allegedly forced his partner out of their trading company, taking it all for himself.. While he is entertained with prostitutes, his accountant manages the transaction with Max. They exchange 46,121 pieces of eight for commodities such as gems and pearls. The merchant's son then makes several rude remarks about Max's heritage, assuming she was once a slave. As the deal is concluded, he makes an offhand remark about how when the governor arrives in Nassau, she can seek employment with him. Confused, she asks what he means by the governor. He tells her that he assumed that they were getting rid of their ill-gotten gains before the new regime arrived. He thought that was the reason they had the meeting. While discussing a plan of defense for Nassau, Edward Teach tells the assembled pirate captains that Flint will not be joining them, for the news in St. Kitts was that he was dead. He offers himself as an alternative to lead the pirates' naval forces in battle. Trivia *St. Kitts and its neighboring island, Nevis, now form the Federation of St. Kitts and Nevis. The two islands are separated by a two mile channel called "the Narrows." Category:Locations Category:British Empire